


Untouchable.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Brody is propositioned by a high ranking official while at a ball. When she turns him down he takes to insulting her, insults that she takes a little too personally. When Pride finds out he comes up with a plan to show her the insults are totally unsubstantiated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> This came about due to the idea planted in my mind by MeredithBrody. She suggested I write a story regarding the departure of our favourite character at the end of season 2. This could be set anywhere in the second season and does hold some roots in the reports issued the end of season 2. If you don't know what was said, ask google, if you don't care then simply enjoy the porn.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't heard her friend and colleague entertained the kitchen.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Sonja Percy greeted Brody as she placed her almond milk on the table.

"Oh, hey Percy, didn't hear you come in. You're full of beans this morning." Looking between the yellow mug gripped tightly between her hands and her fellow agent.

"And you're not. Thought you were out partying last night. I saw the invite on your desk." Sitting down opposite Brody at the table.

Brody placed her yellow coffee mug on the table but didn't let go. She didn't look up, just stared down into the black liquid.

"Okay, spill. If I had been invited to a posh nosh bash I wouldn't look like someone had just killed my puppy." Trying to get Brody to look at her.

Brody finally raised her head, looking at Percy as she sighed.

"It can't be that bad, can it? Navy bash, lots of fit sailors and of course, plenty of dress uniform." Taking a drink of her milk as she watched her friend.

"It's nothing really, just feeling a little sorry for myself that's all. I'll get over it." Trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Okay, we are not leaving this table until you tell me what's wrong. Merri, what happened last night? And don't say nothing. Girl, I know you and I know when you're lying." Reaching across the table and taking one of Brody's hands from around her coffee mug.

"It's just, I don't know, something someone said to me last night. It shouldn't be bothering me but it does." Shaking her head as looked at Percy.

"Tell me who, I can always go shoot them for you." Smiling as she saw a small smile appear on Brody's lips.

"We been out a few times now haven't we. You, me, Chris, even Pride, Sebastian and Loretta on occasions. Do you think I'm," Stopping as she seemed to struggle with whatever had been said to her.

"Do I think you're what, Merri?" Squeezing her friends hand in support.

"Well, frigid." Practically whispering the last word as she hung her head.

"Say what! What makes you say that? What the hell happened last night and who the hell said that? Where was Pride when this happened?" Percy's anger boiling to the surface at hearing her friends words.

Pride was out in the courtyard, coffee cup in his hand enjoying the sunshine when he heard Percy say his name a little louder than he was used to. He stood up quietly and made his way to the open doors leading to the kitchen. Hearing his own name had peaked his curiosity and he wanted to know why he was being talked about. Stopping just outside the door he stood still and out of sight, his ears straining to hear what was being said in the kitchen.

Brody finally let go of her coffee mug, and resting her elbows on the table she covered her face with her hands. She had no idea why she was letting what had been said to her the night before get to her. It wasn't like she was ever going to see the smarmy, arrogant, up his own ass, top brass who had propositioned her the previous night. Yet his words still rang in her ears, his face as he spat them out and walked away.

"How about you start from the top Merri, might help me get with the program," Sonja said softly as she watched Brody remove her hands from her face and nod her head.

"The night was going well. Pride picked me up and he was being such a gentleman. We mingled with the top brass, Pride introducing me to a bunch of admirals and other high ranking officers as we circled the room. We sat for our meal at a table full of admirals and their plus ones. When the meal was over Pride and I got separated, someone wanting to talk to him about some big case going down in Washington. I hung around the bar, waiting for him to return, Smiling, shaking hands with various people who introduced themselves after seeing me Pride. Then this admiral came over, offered me a drink, and I took it, being polite and all. We were stood chatting, he asked who I was, what I did, so I told him. When the dancing started he offered me his arm, asked me to dance. I said yes, had no reason not to. After a couple of dances, he led me to one of the tables near the back of the room, held out my chair to sit and said he would get us drinks. He seemed so nice, genuine, I had no reason to be worried. When he came back he put the drinks on the table and pulled his chair closer, close enough so when he sat down his knee bumped mine. He smiled and took a drink of his drink, we chatted about more trivial stuff, how long I'd been an agent and stuff like that. Then the next thing I know he's got his hand on my knee, and he's leaning in to whisper in my ear." Stopping as she picked her cup up and took a drink of the warm coffee.

Pride was in the courtyard, his fists clenched. Everything Brody had said was spot on, from picking her up to being whisked to a separate room for over an hour going over the latest threat on Washington. He had no idea who this admiral was. When he came back from his meeting Brody was stood at the bar alone. She hadn't seemed any different from when he had left her, made no indication anything had happened to her in his absence. Now his blood was boiling, someone had upset, possible hurt, one of his agent, one of his family, in some way. He didn't know if it was just words, or if it had been more, either way, he didn't care. They had obviously waited until she was alone when he wasn't by her side to pounce, take advantage of her. He had missed the beginning of the conversation between the ladies of his team so wasn't sure if there had been any indication of what had happened. He wanted to go in, ask what had happened, get a description of this admiral and knock him somewhere into next year. Yet he needed to know the full story, know exactly what had happened to Brody before he decided what to do. No matter how annoyed he was, going in half-cocked wasn't going to help anyone. So he stood and listened, waiting to find out what had happened before he acted.

"I wanted to break every bone in his hand, but I couldn't, so I looked around for Pride hoping he would be back soon. At first, the admiral was just telling me how beautiful I was, how a lady like me shouldn't be on her own. I did try to tell him I was with someone, that I hadn't arrived alone but he wouldn't listen. His hand started to move further up my leg as he suggested I join him for a private drink in his room and he could show me what being with a date was like." Brody stopping as she saw Percy shifting uncomfortably at what she was hearing.

Pride wasn't doing much better in the courtyard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. An admiral had sexual propositioned Brody, groped her as she sat somewhere she should have been safe. He wanted to find him, break every bone in both his hands, then beat him to a pulp. How anyone could do that a woman was beyond him. He was revolted by what had happened to her, but he had a feeling he hadn't heard the full story yet. Sure enough, Brody began to speak again.

"I told him as politely as I could I wasn't interested, tried to remove his hand from my leg and said that I had someone. That was when he started to get angry, told me I shouldn't be so frigid as he tried to push his hand up under my dress." Stopping as she heard the gasp from Percy.

"He didn't, you know, get any further did he?" Percy had to interrupt and ask, which Pride was grateful for before he ended up storming into the room and asking her herself.

"God no. When I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed hard, pointing out I had no problem crushing every bone in his scrawny fingers if he didn't remove it and leave me alone. When he recovered enough from being turned down and nearly having his hand crushed he wanted to know who I was with as he wanted to see who would go with someone as frigid as me since I was unfukable." Looking down at the cup she had picked back up without even realising.

"Oh Merri, what a douchebag. Some men think they are God's gift and us women should swoon at their feet. What a complete asshole." Percy added as she got up and moved around the table to stand beside Brody and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she hugged her teammate.

Pride was now stood in the courtyard, wringing his hands to stop himself hitting something. How anyone could say what that man had said to any woman was disgraceful, let alone say it to a woman like Merri. When he had arrived to pick her up the night before in his tux he wasn't nervous at all, these navy bashes were all the same, dull and boring. Yet when she opened the door and he saw her standing there in her black dress his mouth went dry and all the blood in his body rushed south. She looked stunning, the dress clinging to her in all the right places. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out so he closed it again. Brody just laughed, it had been a while since she had that type of reaction from a man. After swelling. A couple of times he licked his lips and finally found his voice.

"You look beautiful." He said rather hoarsely.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." Giving him the once over.

He held out his hand and bowed a little, asking her if he could escort her to the ball. She smiled and held out her hand, watched as he took it and kissed it making her blush. He knew she had turned a few heads at the ball, both men and women giving her the once over as he passed by with her on his arm. He had smiled the whole night, who wouldn't smile having a stunning woman like Brody at their side. He thought back over to when he had come out the meeting and found her at the bar. She was sat with a drink in her hand when he approached, smiled when she saw him. After ordering drinks for them both from the bar he held out his arm and she took it, tucking herself closely against his side. Now when he thought back he should have picked up on any of the subtle hints she was giving off that something was wrong. She stayed very close to him for the rest of the night, never really leaving his side as they did a final walk about the room saying they farewells. Now he thought about it the signs were there, he just didn't see them. She was very tight-lipped when he came back, hardly spoke to anyone. They had been talking all night so he brushed it off. Her smile had seemed a little forced as well, yet he put that down to Smiling all night. He was an idiot, an insensitive idiot who hadn't noticed something was wrong. He had to put it right, someone as beautiful and sexy as Brody was definitely not frigid, and he would most certainly fuck her given the chance. Actually, he wouldn't, he would make love to her, show her how beautiful she really was. He needed to rid her of the doubts that slimeball had planted in her mind.

"I take it Pride doesn't know what happened?" He heard Percy ask Brody.

"Hell no. I could just see him going all primal and punching ever admiral in the room if I told him. He's been protective enough of us all since this bounty thing, could you imagine if he knew about this." Smiling a little as she pictured Pride going all King Kong on her as he defended her honour.

"Yeah, I can just see him beating the crap out of everyone until he was either out of people to hit or handcuffed. He has been overprotective, especially of you. He would kill the bastard if he ever got his hand on him." Letting go of Brody as she returned to her seat.

Pride smiled as he heard Brody and Percy describe what they thought he would do if he knew. They know him well enough to know he could do any of the things they had mentioned. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves he turned and entered the kitchen, a smile on his face as he greeted his agents.

"Morning ladies." Sounding cheerful even though he didn't feel it.

Both women got a shock at his sudden appearance, Percy catching the look on his face before he plastered his smile on. He had heard what had been said, she could see it on his face. She nodded her head slightly, and he nodded in return. Yes, he had definitely heard. He gave a quick head shake, a silent signal to not let on that he heard what had been said, he would deal with this his way.


	2. Chapter 2

After telling Percy what had happened the night before Brody did feel a little better. Yet in between reports she couldn't stop herself dwelling on what had been said. She most definitely wasn't frigid. She had had her share of sexual relationships and encounters over the years, especially when she hit rock bottom after Emily died. Just because she didn't do commitment, or have a man constantly hanging from her arm didn't mean she was unfuckable. James never had any issues about sex with her. There was some days he just had to look at her and he was hard. Yet being in New Orleans had been different. She hadn't spent as much time dating, hadn't went on long drinking sessions, or at least none unsupervised. She spent her spare time with Chris, and Pride, and the rest of the team. She didn't really need anyone else at present, and if she did she had the right toys in the bedside drawer to sort that out. She had only really slept with a couple of men since she had arrived in New Orleans, and one of them was her James so she wasn't sure he counted on the conquest front. Thinking of the men she had had in her life she tried to think back to when she had lost interest in looking for a man, or even a sexual partner. Thinking of the men she had dated since she arrived she came up with three. She hadn't bothered with men when she first arrived, spending her time getting to know her new teammates after work instead. Then the past had come to haunt her and she had turned to Pride, or more so he had sought her out. Sam had been the first real date, and that was a no go before it really started. James had come along and then she was naked in his hotel room bed. After James she hadn't really bothered with men, preferring to spend her time with Pride as he struggled with the baitfish case. Then with what happened to Savannah she had divided her time with Chris and Pride. Chris needed a friend and Pride needed someone to tell him he wasn't to blame. As she looked back over her dismal love life she realised that her team played a major part in why she wasn't getting laid that often, or at all now she thought about it more. Thinking of her teammates made her smile. They were an amazing bunch of misfits, all screwed up in there own unique way. Sebastian was the group nerd, the cousin who got pillows threw at him at sleepovers and you sent your kids to to learn boring facts about the world from. Loretta was the group aunt, taking everyone under her wing for protection. Chris was the tough nut, or he tried to be. Hard on the outside but soft on the inside with a heart of gold. Sonja was slowly growing on her. She was slowly becoming a best friend and long-lost cousin all rolled into one. Then there was Pride, the fearless leader of their dysfunctional family. He was a permanent fixture in her life, someone who was always there when she needed him. Anytime, day or night, he would be there for any of them if they needed him. Now she come to think about it she spent more time with him since arriving in New Orleans than she had with anyone else. Before she arrived in New Orleans she had compared all her dates to James,which is probably why none of them lasted long. When she did date now she compared every man to who? Not James, James was fun, but not something long term. Then it hit her, she had been comparing her dates to the only man who she could rely on, the only man she had needed since she arrived in this strange little office, Pride.

Looking up she saw Pride watching her, his pen tip still resting on the report he was writing. He gave her a small smile when he saw her watching him before looking down and continuing to write. She looked over at Chris's desk and could only see the top of his head over the computer screen. Turning to look at Sonja she saw the petite agent look suddenly down to her desk as if she had been caught by the school principal not working. She shook her head and smiled, turning her attention back to her reports, but not before giving Pride a quick glance.

Sonja couldn't help duck her head when she was caught by Brody watching her. She had to hide the smile on her face as she watched her boss and teammate watching each other. Yes, Brody has looked at Chris briefly, but she's had spent much time watching Pride, even if it was just a quick glance to make sure he was still there. They had it bad for each other, more so Pride. She wasn't sure if Brody even knew herself how badly she had it for her boss, or that he had it even worse for her. They would get there eventually, maybe sooner rather than later after Pride had overheard their conversation that morning. She watched as Pride looked up and across at Brody again, a look of uncertainty and longing on his face. Hopefully, he would make his move soon.

Chris signed his last report and filed it, whooping for joy as he turned to his colleagues smiling.

"All done. Now it's time for some liquid refreshment. Brody, Percy, what say you? Fancy a night of hurricanes, food and general misbehaving?" Laughing as he saw Percy and Brody look at him as sat on the corner of his desk.

"Sure, why not. It's been a while since we had a night out together."Brody smiled as she filed away the last few reports she had on her own desk.

"Hell yeah, let's paint the town green, yellow and purple," Percy added as she looked over at Brody, who was again was watching Pride.

Getting up from her desk she went and filled the last reports away before heading to Prides desk.

"So, boss. What do you say, why don't you join us? Maybe we can ask the owner of that bar down the street if we can have a private party there." Her back to Brody so she couldn't see the little hand gesture she made.

Pride was caught off guard when Percy asked him to join them and was about to say no when he saw her hand gesture.

"Sure, let's go." Pride added as he smiled up at Sonja.

Ten minutes later they were all stood at the big wooden doors as Pride locked up. They walked in a line, all shoulder to shoulder onto the main street, chatting and laughing as they watched the random characters walk, sing and dance up and down the Street. When they arrived at Prides newly acquired bar he let them in and closed the door, locking them again from the inside.

"We need supplies," Chris called out as he waited for Pride to turn the lights on so he could push a couple of tables together and take the chairs down.

"Percy." Three voices called out before they all started to laugh.

"Fine, cough up some money first." Shaking her head as Chris and Pride both dove into their pockets and pulled out money, while Brody went and got some from her bag.

Chris let Sonja out the door and locked them again while Pride dug around and hoping to find some clean dishes and glasses. He did find some plates but gave up when all the glasses he found were either chipped, broken, or dirty. Taking the plates to the table he found Chris sat with his phone in his hand playing some game while Brody was standing running her hand along the half smoothed bar. Leaving Chris to play he joined Brody at the bar, watching her as she looked over the imperfect wood.

"Penny for them." He said as she looked up at him.

"Oh, Hey." She mumbled as she rubbed her dusty hand down her pants leg and turned to face him.

"So, penny for them." He offered again when he knew he had her attention.

"Don't think they are worth that much." She replied as she tried to smile but failed.

"They are worth a lot to me. Come on, tell me." Hoping he could get her to tell him what had happened last night.

"It's nothing, just someone's words making me reevaluate my life." Leaning back against the bar and sighing.

"Must have been pretty powerful words to have this effect on you. You've been quiet all day, and you seemed a little off last night after I came back from that meeting." Hoping he was giving her a way to explain what had happened without tipping his hand.

He caught the deer in headlights look on her face when he mentioned the night before, but she quickly schooled her features. Just then there was a rapping at the door and Sonja's voice echoing through the empty room. Brody thanked the lord for the timely distraction as Chris opened the door and Percy entered with her faithful truck loaded with supplies.

"We'll talk later." Pride told Brody before he walked away to join Chris and Sonja.

She was doomed, he wouldn't give up, they were going to talk and that was final. Walking slowly over to the table she sat down in the empty seat next to Pride, looking the tables in front of her now covered with food and beer bottles.

Pride popped the lids on four bottles and passed them around.

"To us, to the future, to new beginnings." Raising his glass as the others followed suit.

New beginnings was heard over the clinking of beer bottles. Soon the beer was flowing and the food was quickly being devoured while Pride sat at the piano playing favours tunes. Brody was enjoying herself, even if it wasn't a night spent getting chatted up by a bunch of drunks. As the team laughed, joked and shared various embarrassing stories about each Brody forgot all her about her problems until the foot was gone, the beer had all been consumed and Chris and Sonja were tidying up. Brody decided that making a quick exit was calls for, hoping Pride wouldn't stop her, but she was wrong.

"Night Christopher, goodnight Sonja," Pride called out the open door as he snagged Brody by the wrist and held her back.

Christopher stopped and turned to find out where Brody was when Sonja grabbed his hand and dragged him away, hissing 'leave it, Lasalle,' as she smiled at Pride and Brody.

Pride stepped away from the door, locking it with one hand as he held Brody's wrist with the other. He didn't move away from the door as he looked at Brody, his other hand coming up to hold her other hand.

"Let's just cut to the chase here Meredith, I know." He growled out before his lips impacted with hers and any protests she may have had were swallowed up by his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Brody stood stock still as Pride kissed her. The kiss didn't last long, and by the time Brody mind had caught up he was pulling away. She wasn't sure when she had screwed her eyes shut, by as she slowly opens them as saw Pride watching her, probably waiting for some sort of reaction. When he didn't get one he broke the silence.

"Now, how about we take a seat and I hear first hand what happened last night." His fingers now stroking her knuckles.

When she didn't move Pride gently tucked her hands and led her over to the table they had just been sitting at. Sitting her in one of the seats he kept a hold of her hands the whole time, making sure that he didn't break the contact between them. It wasn't until she was sat down and was facing Pride that she seemed to finally found her voice.

"You kissed me." Stating the obvious as she licked her suddenly very dry lips.

"I did." Deciding that if they were going with facts he would just confirm what she had said.

"Why?" Her brain still not quite processing what had just happened.

Pride just looked at her, not sure if she was serious or not. When she continued to stare at him he knew it was time to push her a little bit more. Reaching up he cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking just under her eye. He smiled as her eyes closed, her head leaning slightly into his hand.

"You have no idea, do you!" Bending forward and brushing his lips against hers.

This time she was a little more prepared and responded, her tongue flicking out and dragging along his bottom lip. He growled at the contact, he wanted to feel more of her than just her lips. It was a split second decision, a decision he hoped the rickety seat he was sitting on wouldn't protest at. With the hand he was still holding in his own he pulled Brody up from the chair she was sitting in and into his lap. He heard the unexpected squeal from Brody before she found herself sitting sideways in Prides lap. The hand that he had on her cheek moved across her shoulder, down her arm and settled on her waist as her pupils dilated, and her breathing became a little faster. He hesitated only a millisecond before he captured her lips, this time putting as much emotion into the kiss as he could.

Brody was ready when she felt his lips on hers, the hand that wasn't on her hip coming up to the back of her head to hold her in place. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting her in was she hadn't thought possible. She lifted a hand up and ran her fingers down his spine, stopping at his waist so she could pull her body closer to his. She could feel his erection against her thigh, feeling him suck in a sharp breath as she rubbed herself against him. When his tongue touched the seam of her lips she opened them, his tongue delving inside. She could taste beer, seafood sauce, and mint as he tried to breath and kiss her at the same time. She was so lost in the kiss, the warmth radiating from his body that she didn't notice him move his hands. He still had one tangled in her hair yet the other that had been resting on her hip was now on her back, untucking the top she wore from the back of her pants. She felt the trail of fire his finger where leaving as he traced small patterns on her lower back. When he dipped one finger under the waistband of her pants she moaned into his mouth. She wasn't sure who broke the kiss first, only that she seemed to be floundering around like a fish out of water.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He whispered breathlessly against her lips, his forehead resting against here's as he continued to work his fingers over her back, slowly going higher and higher until he touched her bra strap.

"Why?" The same word leaving her lips again.

"He's got you convinced what he said was true hasn't he." Nudging her nose with his own.

"When you think about it he is right in some ways. I don't date, I prefer to hang out with your guys, or work. When I do date it never goes past dinner and drinks, and let's not forget my engagement to James which was a huge success." Seeing the look of jealousy cross his face at the mention of James.

"Meredith Brody, let's get a couple of things straight right here, right now. You are not frigid," the hand that was on her back now squeezing her ass, "and unless that admiral is blind the last word on the planet I would call you is unfuckable. In fact, if you let me, I'll show you just how fuckable you are." The last word barely audible as he kissed her again.

Once he had said what he had needed to say and she hadn't objected, Prides primal urge to show her just how much he wanted her took over. After kissing her lips he kissed along her jaw to her ear, then slowly down her neck making sure he nipped at the tender skin on her shoulder. He wasn't gentle, his teeth scraping the skin as he bit down on her pulse point. She moaned loudly when he bit her neck, her short nails scraping his scalp as she held his head to her. When he reached the neckline of her t-shirt he stopped kissing her long enough to push the top up so he had easy access to her breasts. He ran his tongue across the pearly white skin not covered by the black material of her bra, one hand still cupping her ass as the other tried in vain to undo the hooks keeping the bra in place. After a couple of tries, he gave up and pushed the bra up over her breasts. He was sure he was drooling as he looked between the two perfect mounds of flesh before him. He licked his lips before taking the breast closest to him in his mouth. This woman had definitely been at the front of the line when breasts were given out, the luscious, creamy, freckle dotted white skin seemed to blend seamlessly into the brown of the areola. Her nipples stood out, the cool air of the bar making them hard. As he sucked and lavished one with his mouth he cupped the other, massaging it as he worked his fingers to the nipple. Taking the hard nipple between his finger and thumb he rolled it back and forth, the nipple seeming to grow harder and longer with each stroke. After showering both breasts with attention he moved his hands to her ribs, his dark hands looking out of place out against her white skin. He continued to kiss her chest and breasts as he unfastened the button on her pants and pulled the zipper down. As he pulled the front of her pants open she moved her leg slightly causing her thigh to press up against his erection. He swore under his breath as his pants seem to grow tighter. Brody didn't miss the sound he made when she pressed against him, there wasn't much room to move on the chair.

"How about we move this off this tiny chair. It's not fair you getting to do all the touching." Brody said a little husky against the top of Prides head.

Before Brody could protest she was hoisted in the air and carried across the bar. She had expected to head upstairs, she knew there was a bed and a few other bits of furniture up there from Pride saying he was stopping there so he could meet early repairmen or delivers. She was not expecting to be placed on the half sanded bar. At least he had placed her where it was clean so she had that to be grateful for. When she was safely seated he looked around the bar. When he didn't see what he was looking for he looked up at Brody.

"Where did you put our jackets?" His hands stroking up and down her thighs as he spoke.

"There, hanging on a hook." She answered, pointing to the end of the bar.

Pride left her where she was and went to retrieve both their jackets, folding hers up neatly and placing it on the bar. Then he flung his out over the bar, smoothing it out and taking his keys out the pocket. When he was satisfied he returned his attention back to the woman currently sat half-naked on the bar.

"How about we remove that, can't be comfortable at all." Pointing to her top and bra.

Seconds later the offending objects were on the bar floor. Now her upper half was full exposed he wasted no time kissing, licking, nipping, and tasting every piece of skin he could reach. While he worshipped her upper body Brody didn't stay idol, opening his shirt to reveal his muscular chest with a spattering of grey hair. Running her hands up and down, she kissed his shoulders as she pushed his shirt off as much as she could. When he started to lick and suck her breasts again she lost her battle at touching him as she held his head to her chest. Kissing down from her breaths he stopped at her belly button, rolling his tongue around the small indentation then blew cool air on it. He watched her shiver as she reached for him, making sure he stepped back just out of reach. Bending slightly he started to remove her boots, one foot at a time. Once they were placed on the floor he ran his hands up her legs, over her knees and stopped just short of her the apex of the thighs. Taking hold of the top of her pants he started to tug at them, trying to pull them down. Since she was sat down there was no way they were coming off. Brody took the hint and lifted her ass up from the bar. He stopped pulling for a second as he pulled his jacket under her before removing her pants. Brody sat on Prides jacket, on the bar, in just her panties. She was growing more and more self-conscious the longer he stood staring at her. She was just about to cross her arms over her chest when he stepped up between her legs and pushed them open, showing off more of the skimpy black lace that did little to cover her.

"You're beautiful," he murmured as he stroked her calves and looked her up and down.

Reaching up to her ass he pulled her closer to him, stopping as her ass hit the edge of the bar. Keeping her legs spread he smirked at her before burying his face in the black lace between her legs.

She shrieked loudly when his mouth made contact with her panties. She knew she was already wet from all the touching, licking and kissing, now she was dripping. Between his and her own juices, she knew there would be a wet patch on his coat. Pride was in heaven, her unique smell was invading his nostrils, the taste of her arousal, the way she squirmed as he licked and sucked on her. Her panties were a hindrance so he quickly got them out the way, ripping them from her body before returning his mouth to her centre. He licked his way up and down her outer lips, his tongue probing at her vagina before he licked his way back up and sucked hard on her clit. She couldn't stop herself thrusting into his face, her hand fisting in his short hair as she moaned loudly. Hooking one of her legs over his shoulder and across his back freed one of his hands so he could touch as well as taste her. Holding her open with one hand, he continued sucking on her clit and used the middle finger of his other hand to gently prob the soft, warm, entrance to her body. She was wet and tight as he started to slide his finger in, just dipping inside before pulling out and sliding back in a little further. Soon he had two finger knuckle deep inside her, her muscles flexing to accommodate. His erection was beyond uncomfortable, his shorts now pulling tightly across his ass as his penis pushed to be free. Somehow he managed to support both her legs so he could undo his pants zipper and pull his penis through the opening. He hissed as he touched himself, the shaft oversensitive after being confined for so long. Giving himself a couple of tugs he stopped before he got carried away and came all over his hand, he wanted to be inside her when that happened. Looking up at her face he saw she was flushed, the red spreading down her neck and chest to her boobs. Her head was tipped back and she was chewing her bottom lip a little, her chest heaving as she tired breathing, adrenaline rushing through her system. She was close, he could feel the tell-tale signs as she clamped down harder on his fingers. He thrust his fingers in and out a couple more times, sucking on her clit before nipping it gently. That was all it took for her to crash over the edge, his name echoing around the bar as she called out.

He didn't give her time to recover before he was using the foot rail on the bottom of the bar to stand on so he could enter her in one deep thrusting motion. She seemed to clamp down even tighter on his penis than she had on his fingers, her body still riding out the waves from her first Orgasm.

"Shit," he managed to hiss out as he held himself still, eyes screwed tightly shut.

He didn't want it to end after just a couple of thrusts, not that it would last much past that anyway. When he felt like he could move he pulled back just a little bit, stopped, then pushed back in. He wanted to hold out long enough for her to climax again, to feel her come apart around him. He took his time, stopping when he felt himself getting close. He reached between them and flicked her clit, rubbing some of her own juices over the sensitive bundle of nerves. She squeezed his penis causing him to thrust hard and deep.

"There, just there." She said breathlessly as she gripped the edge of the bar.

That was his undoing. He started to move faster, pushing into her harder as he felt his balls tighten and his spine tingle. He watched as she reached down and started to rub her own clit, touching his penis as she did so. Two deep thrusts later and he was gone, his penis expanding as her walls tightened, her own climax hitting as he emptied himself inside her. Neither moved, both basking in the euphoria of the sex they had just had. When he started to soften and slid out of her she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was still stood there, watching her, smiling as he looked her over. She gave him a shy smile as she started to sit up, there combined juices dripping out of her and landing half on his coat and half on the floor.

"I should have thought this through more before we started." He laughed as he took her hands and help her sit.

When she was perched on the edge of the bar he kept a hold of her hands, watching her face for any signs of regret. When she smiled at him he leant in and kissed her, first on the lips, then on the cheek, then on her forehead. When he kissed her forehead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest, holding her tightly as he cradled her head against his neck.

"Merri, why didn't you tell me last night?" Feeling her starting to shake as her emotions got the better of her.

He held her as she cried, kissed her hair, her temple, stroked his hand up and down her naked back.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, moving back enough so she could wipe her nose and eyes on the back of her hand.

"You could have told me, should have told me." Seeing her looking sadly at him. "Anyway, do you believe me now and what I said and not that sleazeball last night?" Dragging his finger over her ass to emphasize his point.

"Was that not just a pity fuck, something to make me feel better." She said quietly as she looked down at his chest and flaccid penis.

"You will be the death of me, probably physical and metaphorically. Get ready and meet me back at mine in an hour, gives us both time to freshen up." Placing his hands on her hips and lifting her down.

He stepped back far enough so she could move past him and pick her discarded clothes up. They dressed in silence, both giving the other sideways glances when the other wasn't looking. When they were ready Brody grabbed her jacket and unfolded it, draping it over her arm. Pride on the other folded his carefully, making sure all the wet patches and stains were hidden inside. When they got to the door, he went to open it after it was unlocked but stopped, reaching for Brody and giving her a bruising kiss. When he pulled back her lips were red and swollen, her pupils dilated.

"You cabs waiting," he smirked as he opened the door and pointed at the cab parked up.

She just looked and him before slipping through the gap and out into the street. She was climbing into the cab when he called out her name,

"Merri, if you don't show up I know where you live." Winking as she closed the door and the cab pulled away from the curb.

When the cab was out of sight he closed and locked the bar door, giving it a shake for good measure. Walking back towards the office he thought of all the ways he was going to prove to Brody that she was the most beautiful woman in the world and they hadn't had pity sex to make her feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will forever be known in my head as the Skin tight, cleavage-revealing, sand coloured dress chapter due to the amazing MeredithBrdoy and her gifs.

Standing in her bedroom Brody looked over at the open wardrobe, and nothing appealed to her. She wasn't even sure what she doing, never mind what she should be wearing. The day was getting more complicated as time went on. Yes, she had taken what was said to her a little to heart the previous night but it didn't sting as much now. She had spent most of the night stewing on it, but sharing the story with Sonja, and Pride without knowing it, had made her feel a little better. She wasn't sure why she was so bothered with what was said, she had been called a lot worse, especially doing what she did. When you dealt with the scum of the earth on a daily basis you learnt to brush off being called name just to get your back up. When Pride had stopped her from leaving after the teams little get together she honestly hadn't expected to end up naked, legs in the air and Prides face buried in her crotch. There had always been a spark between her and her boss, from the moment they first laid eyes on each other they seemed to connect. She had known he was married, or at least on paper he was. Yet that never stopped them flirting, never stopped him being there for her when she needed him, especially when the investigation into the Moultrie came up. The same as she was there for him when he needed someone to talk to, someone to bounce case ideas off, someone to talk him down from his obsession over baitfish. She hadn't expected to end up in any sort of relationship with him, he was first and foremost her boss. There work always came first, that's how his marriage hadn't worked out.

As she had spent most of the day analysing her dating habits she had realised something, something she wouldn't have thought of had she not been dissecting her dating life. Now when she dated she compared every man to Pride instead of James. He was the one person she could depend on, the man who helped her pick up the prices of her life and start putting it back together. Turning to the bed she went and sat down, how had she not released until now? Looking at the clock beside her bed she saw she had twenty minutes to get ready and be back at the office before he sent the search party out. She needed to find something to wear and sitting on the bed wasn't doing that. Getting up she went and started to sort through her wardrobe, quickly sifting through what he didn't want to wear. Then she found it, the perfect outfit. Taking it off the hanger she put it on and looked down at herself, it was perfect. Slipping on her shoes she made her way to the bathroom and gave her makeup a touch-up. Calling a cab, she went and grabbed her jacket and headed out the door wondering what other surprises the night had in store for her.

Pride had got home and tried to clean up, honesty he had. Yet there were more boxes than space and the flat was tiny. He had considered looking for a place yet he was in hurry. Maybe he could move in above the bar when it was up and running. He heard a door closing somewhere in the building and looked at his watch, he hadn't even realised how long he had been trying to clean up and now she was here. Sure enough, there was a gentle knock on the door and he heard her enter, calling out to him.

"Pride, you in here?" Closing the door behind her as she waited for a reply.

"In here," calling out to her as he stacked the box he had in his hand on the pile in the corner.

He stepped out from behind the jumble and watched as Brody walked further into the small flat. She stopped when she saw him step out from behind a stack of boxes and smiled warmly at him. When he saw what she was wearing his mouth seemed to drop open, his brain short-circuited, and his penis twitched in appreciation.

"Wow," was all his brain and mouth managed to say as he looked Brody up and down.

Brody looked down at her chosen outfit, going by the look on Prides face and the way his pants were starting to tent she had made a wise decision. She hadn't thought the dress was that impressive, she only bought it so she could say she owned clothes that weren't work wear. The dress was a sand coloured bodycon and stop just above her knee. When she bought it she hadn't bothered to try it on, just picked up the right size and threw it in the cart with the work pants and jacket. After buying it she hung it at the back of the wardrobe, that way she could say she had bought something there than work clothes.

"Wow, that's it?" Smirking a little as she watched him swallow and lick his lips, his eyes fixed firmly on her cleavage.

"Yeah," his eyes never leaving her chest as he crossed the room and his lips were on hers.

She felt his hands on her arms as he back her up towards whatever hard surface was behind her. Her back did impact with something but she had no idea what, his mouth and hands doing things to her body that she was sure were illegal. She was so caught up with what his mouth was doing that she didn't notice his hands moving up her arms until he was cupping her breasts, squeezing them and dragging the tips of his fingers along the exposed flesh showing above the neckline of the dress. His fingers seemed to leave a trail of fire, her skin tingling where he touched it. As he continued to kiss her senseless she brought her hands to the buttons of his shirt and started to undo them slowly. Running her hands up and down his chest, she lifted her leg and hooked it over his hip, thrusting her crotch against his very obvious erection.

"Shit!" He hissed out, breaking away from her mouth as he dropped his head to her shoulder.

Brody was turned on, her need building every time she thrust forward and made contact with Pride's erection. She needed to feel him, touch his penis, taste the pre-cum seeping from the head. Once his shirt was unfastened she moved back just enough to slid her hand down his front and cupped him through his pants. Between him biting down hard on her neck and the fact he thrust hard into her hand she felt moisture pool in her panties. She stroked him a couple of times before pulling the zipper down and bringing his hard shaft through the opening. He was long, thick and heavy in her hand, the head weeping with precum. As she held him firmly she worked her hand up and down, swiping her thumb over the tip and spread the sticky fluid. Pride has just kissed his way down to the top of her breasts when she started to work him, he opened his mouth and latched on to one of the white mounds and sucked hard. She would properly kill him for all the bite marks on her neck and chest, but for now, she wasn't complaining. When he let go of her breast she used the fact her leg was still over his hip to rub his cock against her wet panties, pushing the material aside so she could cover the tip with her own juices.

"Dress off now." He growled as he reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it upwards.

She lowered her leg to the floor and reached down and went to help him remove the dress but it was off faster than she could say ejaculation. She watched as it was thrown somewhere across the room, her bra following it seconds later. She was left standing in her just her navy blue panties and high heels, while again he was still fully clothed. He went to reach for her panties and she headed him off, managing to push them down before he could rip them off again. She had no idea where he put the black ones he had ripped off in the bar, she would have to ask him about them later. She saw him give her an appraising look up and down before he lifted her and used his other hand to guide his cock to her entrance, plunging inside her in one hard thrust. He only held still for a second, savouring being back inside her before he was kneeling one her breast, tweaking the nipple and slamming in and out of her like his life depended on it. She was so wet that he slipped out at one point, his hard shaft sliding along her folds. Lifting her leg higher as he re-positioned himself caused him to slide in deeper when he entered her again. She groaned as he hit just right place sending a quiver to her clit. When he heard her moan he closed his eyes and let his body take over, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. He felt her climax, her tight pussy milking his cock as she dropped her head on to his shoulder and bit down. He kissed her hard when his balls spasmed, his cock lengthened and he shot his load. He lowered her leg gently to the floor when his flaccid penis slid out of her. She was still leaning on him as he kissed her hair and wrapped both arms around her. She nuzzled his neck, placing open mouth kisses before licking the angry red mark from where she bit him.

"Sorry about that." She said, her head still on his shoulder as she turned to look up at him

"Don't worry, you've got more." The humour evident in his smile and his voice.

"What! Where?" She replied as she tried to pull away from him so she could look.

"As long as you wear a bra and shirt, it'll be fine." He laughed as he kissed away the protest from her lips.

She gave in and sank back against him, her arms going up his back so she could link her hands together on his neck as they kissed. When she yawned instead of kissing him they both laughed a little.

"Am I keeping you up, agent Brody?" He said as seriously as he could, all the while stroking his fingers up and down he back.

"Yes, literally and figuratively. Something is digging in my back if I lean against whatever's behind me so yes, you are keeping me up." Turning her head so she could see what was behind her.

The offending object which had been poking her in the back was the corner of a box, sticking out from its perch on top of another box. Looking around the room she took in all the boxes, the bits of odd furniture that's she could see poking out from under the boxes. She turned to ask him what he planned on doing with it all when he lifted a finger to her lips.

"Don't ask, I'll get there, sooner rather than later. Then hopefully Sonja will stop with the wisecracks." Seeing the look of intrigue on her face at the comment. "I'll tell you later, or tomorrow. You need some sleep." Seeing her yawn again. "Come on, its way past bedtime." Using one hand around her waist to keep her close as he tucked himself back in his pants with the other before guiding her to his bed.

He stopped at the bed and let go of her to pull the covers back. When he stood back up she rested a hand on his arm as she lifted first one leg then the other to remove her shoes. It was then she saw the red and purple mark on her left boob and looked up glaring at him.

"Like I said, bra and shirt and we're good." Smiling as she shook her head and looked down at his bed.

She hesitated for a moment, looking back at Pride.

"Hey, I want this even more now than I did already. Don't think that this happened solely because of last night's events. I think it just brought it to the forefront." Kissing her forehead and looking down at the bed. "Get in and I'll go check everything is locked up." Looking down at his open shirt before taking it off and throwing on what was no doubt his laundry pile. "This is what you want too, right?" Feeling a little silly for asking after having sex with twice in one day.

"Yes, of course, it is. It's just, I don't know. I never thought it was possible so I gave up. You're still my boss, we still have to work together tomorrow. Can we do this, can we be partners both out there and in here?" Knowing she was asking a loaded question.

He looked at her and smiled, taking her hand in his as he drew her to him.

"I wouldn't have had sex with you once, let alone twice if I didn't think we could do this. I'll always be overprotective of you, both in here and out there, especially out there. I started falling for you the minute you walked through the door. We both know what this all entails, and we can do the all-nighters together. So, yes, I think we can." Kissing her tenderly on the mouth.

He walked away and Brody looked down at the huge bed, his bed, the bed he wanted to share with her. She wondered if he had shared his bed with many women since he separated or if he had always gone to their place or a hotel. He hadn't been celibate, that much she knew was fact. She was still looking at it deep in thought when he came back.

"It's clean, scouts honour." Seeing the look of trepidation on her face.

She went to climb in and he stopped her with his hand on her elbow. When she looked at him he cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled.

"You're the first, just so you know." Answering the question she hadn't even asked.

She leaned into his hand before turning to kiss his palm. He had seen something on her face, guessed what she was thinking of, and reassured her without her having to say a word. Lying on her back she watched him turn the light out and climb on the bed beside her, pulling the covers over both of them. He lay on his back and turned to look at her, saw her watching him. He extended his arm to her and she went willingly, using his shoulder as a pillow. He pulled her flush to his side, tucking her in with the covers when she was comfortable. He felt her yawn as she draped her leg over his, her arm coming across his stomach. He felt her breath on his chest as she breathed in and out, smelling the strawberry shampoo or conditioner she washed her hair with. He squeezed her tightly to him, kissing her temple and forehead several times. He felt her grow heavy, her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. He watched her sleep, his own eyes growing heavy. Though he hoped they would get to where they currently were at some point in the not so distant future, he never imagined the catalyst would be some perverted old admiral who couldn't take being knocked back so went with insulting the most amazing, beautiful, strong and talented woman on the planet. He would never be thankful for the fact he and hurt her feelings, made her second guess herself. Yet he was grateful the obnoxious asshole had given them a nudge in the right direction. He felt her stir in his arms and turned to looks at her. It looked like she was dreaming, her eyelids moving as her eyeballs darted about underneath. Turning to face her he wrapped her safely in his arms and whispered soothing sounds in her ear. She settled again and held on tightly to his waist, mumbling something that sounded like a cross between Pride and King. They would have to work on that one, it wouldn't exactly be romantic when he was balls deep inside her and she was using his surname or nickname. Kissing her head only time he fell asleep, the world, it's criminal, and it's bellend admirals could all wait until morning.


End file.
